Wingless Sting
The Wingless Sting is a modular cue heard in various forms at the start of a number of Wingless Films productions. It was first used to open The Passage of Time, and often incorporates part of each film's main theme as a precursor to the story. Details and history The so-called "Wingless Sting" was first created as a lead-in to the first scene of The Passage of Time, and played over the film's title card. The cue was simply listed as "Opening" on the soundtrack, and features the first few notes of "The Time Traveller's Theme". Bounded featured an "Opening Sting" which incorporated a minor motif for the White Room. The closing cue "Bounded" features the same muted, distant piano as the opening sting. Captive was the first production to name the "Wingless Sting", and introduced an extended version lasting for an additional eight seconds. This version used part of "The Assassin's Theme", though the soundtrack featured a shorter, alternate take featuring two simple chords. The extended version of the Wingless Sting was again used for Capsule, and incorporated part of the Main Theme from Capsule. A variation also appears on the soundtrack, titled "Capsule Sting". Wingless featured "The Wingless Sting", as a play on each title, and using the theme from "The Wingless March". The compilation album Short Fussing, Volume III included an unreleased version of the Wingless Sting, using the Departure Theme as heard in Fusty Films' An Infinite Journey. This version is used as introductory and closing music of Tom's Blog. Spirit of the Frontier marked a break from tradition by not including a version of the Wingless Sting (although one appeared on the soundtrack), which would continue until the release of Camera Obscura in October 2011. This film opened with a simplistic, stripped-down form of the sting, with no motif or melody played over. The unreleased film An Itch in Time was planned to open with a sting utilizing the score's love theme, before seguing into a piano rendition of "The Time Traveller's Theme". The 2012 Wingless Films Ident introduced a new opening title to subsequent productions, largely rendering the Wingless Sting obsolete. The first use of the Ident was in Exile, accompanied by the film's score. However, a basic version of the Wingless Sting underscore is heard at the end of Desert of Two Devils, as the Ident appears. As of June 2013, the Wingless Sting has not been used again in a Wingless Films production. Appearances *"Working & Sleeping / "I Remember This"" — The Passage of Time *"Opening Sting / The White Room" — Bounded *"Wingless Sting" — Captive *"[http://tlm86.bandcamp.com/track/wingless-sting-for-capsule Wingless Sting for Capsule]" — Capsule *"[http://tlm86.bandcamp.com/track/capsule-sting Capsule Sting]" — Capsule *"[http://tlm86.bandcamp.com/track/the-wingless-sting The Wingless Sting]" — Wingless *"Wingless Sting for Spirit of the Frontier" — Spirit of the Frontier *"Wingless Sting & The First Itch" — An Itch in Time *"Photographic Memories" (Film Version) — Camera Obscura *"Desert of Two Devils" — Desert of Two Devils Media "Wingless Sting (Departure)" Category:Music cues